


Super Group Chat

by SamClark1988



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chatlogs, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamClark1988/pseuds/SamClark1988
Summary: I was reading a group chat from another writer and was inspired to create this. I want to make more, but I am not sure if I will have the time. If I do, they will be numbered accordingly.





	1. Super Group Chat #1

**Author's Note:**

> Alex=LexieD  
> Kara=KaraDel  
> Maggie=MagSaw  
> Lena=LeLu  
> Winn-WinShot  
> James=JimO  
> Mon-El=Olmen  
> Sam=IAsSam

Group Chat #1  
LexieD has added KaraDel, MagSaw, LeLu and IAsSam to the group.  
LexieD: Hey everyone.  
KaraDel: Hey sis.  
MagSaw: Hey babe.  
LeLu: Hey Al.  
IAsSam: Hey Lexie.  
LexieD: What’s everyone up to? I’m sitting in my lab waiting on some test results.  
MagSaw: Bout the same. Waiting on my partner to bring me some paperwork that he said he needs me to sign off on.  
LeLu: I was in my lab about five minutes ago, but now I am getting ready for a conference call to China.  
KaraDel: I am currently sitting on the roof of CatCo:  
IAsSam: I was helping Lena, but I had to go to Ruby’s soccer game. If my texting sucks, blame talk to text.  
LexieD: Kara, why the hell are you sitting on CatCo’s roof?  
KaraDel: I was trying to help Mon-El on his first day, but he is being a complete dumbass. I had to leave before I was guilty of manslaughter.  
MagSaw: Kara, you do remember that I work for NCPD, right?  
KaraDel: Yup, so you now know that if he ends up dead, it wasn’t me. LOL  
WinShot has now joined the conversation.  
WinShot added JimO and OlMen  
LexieD: Winn, how in the hell did you get in this chat? I made sure that I blocked males from joining.  
WinShot: Uh yeah, so I kinda had to sign up as a female to get in here.  
LeLu: :-#  
MagSaw: ^^  
IAsSam: ^^^  
LexieD: Kara, really? No comment?  
KaraDel: What?  
LexieD: OMG, really? Winn just signed up as a girl to get in here and you didn’t even notice. WTF?  
KaraDel: Sry, I was floating.  
LexieD: KARA!!!  
KaraDel: What? Can’t I be happy?  
LexieD: When are you not happy? Haha  
KaraDel: No comment.  
LexieD: No comment is still technically a comment.  
KaraDel: Duh, I’m a reporter. I already know that.  
IAsSam: Hey y’all still having game night tomorrow?  
KaraDel: Yup  
LexieD: Yes  
LeLu: Can I bring anything?  
KaraDel: Hmmmm, just you is already good enough.  
LexieD: KARA! Come on. And no thanks Lee.  
KaraDel: What?  
LexieD: SMH  
WinShot: Are the boys invited, or is this an all girls party?  
JimO: We could crash it Winn.  
LexieD: Y’all can come, under one condition. No tricks like you played last time. Deal?  
WinShot: Fine.  
LexieD: James?  
JimO:  No bubble machine either?  
LexieD: No!!!  
JimO: Fine…  
IAsSam: Bubble machine?  
LexieD: Don’t ask.  
JimO: Too late. She already did. Last game night, I brought a bubble machine. Winn spilt some soap on the floor and Kara slipped. Popcorn went everywhere and she broke the table.  
LeLu: OMG!!! Kara! Are you ok?!?!  
KaraDel: Yeah LeLe. It really wasn’t as bad as it sounds.  
MagSaw: Babe, can we play Twister again?  
LexieD: I don’t think the boys could handle it.  
WinShot: What?! I’ll have you know that I was the Twister champion when I was in college.  
JimO: He really was. I was 2nd though.  
LeLu: What is Twister?  
KaraDel: :-# :-# :-# LeLe, you can NOT be serious right now!!!  
LeLu: The only “game” I was ever allowed to play was chess, and that’s only because my dad said that it taught us strategy.  
KaraDel: LeLe :’-( We can definitely play Twister for you.  
MagSaw: Babe, are you seriously going to let your little sister show Lena how to play Twister?  
LexieD: I would rather not, but considering the fact that there are 6 people in this group, I imagine that I could be outvoted.  
WinShot: Ok, show of hands, who wants to play? 1  
IAsSam: 1  
LeLu: 1  
KaraDel: 1  
JimO: 1  
LexieD: See. We’re totally screwed Mags.  
MagSaw: That might not be such a bad thing Danvers.  
KaraDel: EWWW! Get it out of my head!!!  
LexieD: Kara, grow up! Last week, didn’t you tell me about a certain someone that you would like to join the mile high club with? ;-)  
KaraDel: ALEX!!! You’re my big sister!!! I told you that in confidence!!!  
WinShot: So that means since Alex is her sister and Alex is dating Maggie, that the other 5 of us in the group technically have a 20% chance of it being one of us…?  
KaraDel: Winn!  
WinShot: What? It’s me?!  
LexieD: Kara looks likes she is about to puke right now. I have seriously never seen her like this.  
LeLu: Is she ok?  
LexieD: Yeah, guess she was just allergic to what Winn said…  
LeLu: Oh, I get it. Haha.  
Winn: That’s insulting.  
KaraDel: No, it’s insulting (to me) that you think it would be you. Haha.  
WinShot: Rude…  
KaraDel: No, just telling the truth.  
MagSaw: I know who it is… (singsong voice)  
LexieD: Oh sh  
MagSaw: What babe?  
…………………  
(one minute later)  
MagSaw: Babe?! Kara?!  
…………………  
(another minute)  
MagSaw: Babe, if you don’t answer me, I’m hoping on my Triumph and coming over there right now!!!  
LexieD: Mags, it’s fine.  
MagSaw: What the hell happened?!  
LexieD: Kara just reamed me out for telling you, that’s what.  
MagSaw: Kara, don’t be mad at Alex. We were just talking one night about our bucket list and it just sort of slipped out. She made me swear never to tell.  
KaraDel: You swear to me too?!  
MagSaw: Yes lil sis. I won’t give up your secret, but I would advise you to take your chance before you lose it for good. If it’s meant to be, it will be.  
KaraDel PM to MagSaw: I would, but I’m scared. What if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she will be mad at me for not telling her my secret sooner?  
MagSaw: Kara, I can’t tell you what the future holds, but I can tell you what it doesn’t hold if you don’t act. If you don’t try, you will never know.  
(Regular Chat)  
OlMen: Where did everyone go?  
LexieD: I’m still here.  
WinShot: Me 2  
JimO: Same here  
LeLu: Same, just working too.  
IAsSam: ^^  
LexieD: Mags? Sis?  
MagSaw: I’m here, just PMing too.  
KaraDel: ^^  
(Kara to Maggie)  
KaraDel: Ok. Any ideas.  
MagSaw: What about tomorrow night?  
KaraDel: What would I say?  
MagSaw: If she has never played Twister, then she is going to lose. Just tell her that she looks hot…  
KaraDel: You think that will really work?  
MagSaw: It has before.  
KaraDel: Wait?! You told Lena that you thought she looked hot?!  
MagSaw: Not Lena……  
KaraDel: Ewww! I’m going back to the group chat now!  
KaraDel has left the Private room.  
IAsSam: So, what time should I be there?  
LexieD: 6 should be fine.  
OlMen: Can I bring some drinks?  
KaraDel: That sounds cool…  
LexieD: Hey guys, my lab report just came in, so I have to go now.  
MagSaw: Same here on my paperwork.  
KaraDel: I’ve got “stuff” to do. TTYGL  
LexieD, MagSaw and KaraDel has left the chat.  
WinShot: Ok, so, if it’s not me, then who is it?  
IAsSam: (No Comment)  
LeLu: Sam, when do you not have a comment?  
IAsSam: :-#  
WinShot: Ok, James, who do you think it is?  
JimO: I think it’s me.  
LeLu: Guys, I’ve got to go. I’ve got an alarm going off on the roof.  
IAsSam and LeLu have left the chat.  
WinShot: What makes you think it’s you?  
JimO: She said it’s not you, and I’m the only other guy in here. Who else could it be?  
WinShot: You do know that Alex is gay, right?  
JimO: So? What does that have to do with anything?  
WinShot: Kara might be gay too?  
JimO: Dude, do you realize what that says about you, since you kissed her?  
WinShot: SHUT UP!!!  
WinShot has left the chat.  
JimO has left the chat.


	2. Super Group Chat #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group Chat #2
> 
> Since all my readers are amazing, I decided to put up another chapter before I went to bed tonight. 
> 
> Seriously, 290 hits and 13 kudos in 5 hours! Thank you so much!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex=LexieD  
> Kara=KaraDel  
> Maggie=MagSaw  
> Lena=LeLu  
> Winn-WinShot  
> James=JimO  
> Mon-El=Olmen  
> Sam=IAsSam
> 
> Kara=BabyGayD, BabyGayd  
> Alex=LexieGay  
> Maggie=SawGay  
> Lena=LenaLicious

Group Chat #2  
MagSaw joined the group chat  
MagSaw invited LexieD and KaraDel  
LexieD joined the group chat  
KaraDel joined the group chat  
KaraDel invited LeLu  
LeLu joined the group chat LeLu invited IAsSam  
MagSaw: Hey everyone. What’s going on? I’m so ready to get off of work and have game night!  
LexieD: Same here, there has been nothing at all to do today...  
KaraDel: I’m just hanging around chilling.  
LeLu: So, if everyone is bored right now, would you guys mind explaining to me how to play Twister?  
LexieD: Well, we kinda play it different than the rules state.  
LeLu: Ok, so how do you play it?  
LexieD: We play strip Twister.  
LeLu: Ok, so how does that work exactly?  
MagSaw: There is a cloth with colored circles on it and a board with the same colored circles and one hand kind of like a clock. You spin the hand on the board and whatever spot it lands on, that is where you put whichever body part that is called out, either your hand or your foot.  
LexieD: If you fall, then you are disqualified. You have to remove a piece of clothing and wait until the next game starts. The person at the end of the rounds with the most clothing left on is the winner.  
LeLu: Wow. I have never done anything like that before. I am so excited, I can barely wait.  
LexieD: Voyeur much Lee?  
LeLu: I’ll never say, lol.  
KaraDel: You guys wanna play strip Uno too?  
MagSaw: No thank you. Losing to you 6 times in a row last time was enough to last me for the rest of the year.  
LexieD: I agree and I only lost 4 times to her.  
LeLu: Strip Uno? Like the number one in Spanish? Is that a game too?  
KaraDel: Guys, come on. Let’s do it for Lee. She doesn’t even know what these games are, so it’s our responsibility to teach her.  
MagSaw: Fine, I’ll do it for Lena.  
LexieD: Buy me a tub of Cherry Garcia and I’m in too.  
MagSaw: Wait, if you get icecream I want some too. I want Vegan icecream!  
KaraDel: Deal! I’ll pick it up on the way home from work. Everyone happy now?  
LeLu: No, you still haven’t told me what Uno is.  
KaraDel: Sorry LeLe. It’s a card game. Each player starts with 7 cards in their hand. The “draw” pile gets placed on the table and the “discard” pile is started from the first card at the top of the draw pile.  
LexieD: The player who is sitting to the left of the dealer goes first. If you have a card in your hand that matches the color or number on the discard pile, you lay it down and then the person to your left goes next. There are different cards like draw 2, skip, reverse, wild card and wild draw 4.  
MagSaw: That’s how Kara got me last time. She kept stockpiling Draw 4s.  
KaraDel: I did not. Someone just didn’t shuffle the deck good enough, Alex…  
LexieD: Oh yeah, blame me.  
IAsSam: So, you’re seriously going to let the guys play too?  
LeLu: I forgot you were even in here Sam.  
IAsSam: I was just listening to the convo. I’m actually at Ruby’s school for a meeting with her teacher and I think she is running a little late. That’s why I accepted the invite to join the chat. Looks like she's coming in now. Got to go guys. See you tonight.  
IAsSam has left the chat  
KaraDel: Looks like we are all bored.  
MagSaw: Hey Lena. What was that roof alarm about yesterday? I never heard about it at the precinct.  
LeLu: Oh, it was nothing. Supergirl had just landed up there and set off the motion detectors.  
MagSaw: Oh, ok. What was she doing on the roof?  
LeLu: She said that she was fighting with an alien and he had knocked her out of the sky. She decided to land on the roof to get a good look around since I have the tallest building in National City.  
LexieD: Wait? So your building is taller than CatCo?  
LeLu: Yup, by 5 whole stories, haha.  
LexieD: I can’t believe I never knew that.  
LeLu: There is only one other building that is almost as tall. It’s about 5 stories shorter than CatCo. It’s located about 3 blocks West of here and looks as though it’s made entirely of glass. I have no clue what it is though.  
KaraDel: Sounds like it’s a pretty cool building.  
MagSaw: Hey Alex. You remember last the first time Kara played strip Twister?  
KaraDel: Really Maggie?  
MagSaw: Yup lil sis. You know I gotta rag on you. It’s my job. So, anyway. Kara had just turned 19 and had been hearing Alex talk about it since the last game night, so she wanted to play it. James didn’t want to play, so he spun the hand. He had spun it about 10 times when it said right foot green. Kara already had her left foot on red, her left hand on blue, her right hand on yellow and her right foot on blue. Alex was somehow situated below me, so Kara had to lay her entire body on top of me to get her right foot on green. Alex had to pick her foot up, move it around my left leg and put it back down, and then I had to swing my leg over Kara’s just to find another green spot. Winn ended up landing on his ass on that turn and so he took off a shoe.  
LexieD: She is so not kidding. James stopped spinning the hand long enough to grab his camera and get a picture.  
LeLu: Ok, so who won.  
MagSaw: ROTFLMAO  
LeLu: What?  
MagSaw: It means rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.  
LeLu: Why are you rolling on the floor?  
KaraDel: It’s just an expression LeLe.  
LeLu: Oh, ok, so anyway, please continue.  
LexieD: So, James took the picture and then spun again. I ended up beside Maggie, and Kara was still leaning over her, but Maggie had to reach her hand in between Kara’s legs to get a good spot. The very next turn, Maggie’s left leg was somehow in between my legs, and her hand got pushed up into Kara. The next thing I knew, Kara and Maggie were both on the ground and Kara could have given Rudolph a run for his money.  
LeLu:?  
KaraDel: Alex, seriously? You’re gonna tell her?  
LexieD: It’s not a big deal little sis.  
KaraDel: (Mortified)  
MagSaw: So, apparently, Kara got a turned on by being on top of me. When my hand was pushed up into her, it felt like my hand had been set on fire. I jerked back, she lost her balance, fell on top of me, and then we both hit the floor. I don’t know how Alex was able to stay upright.  
LeLu: Alex, you seem like you were really cool with that.  
LexieD: It’s complicated. Maybe one day Kara will explain it further to you.  
LeLu: Wait, are you guys having a threesome? I know Kara’s adopted, so it’s not really like she is your blood, so it’s not really a bad thing if you are. I’m totally going to shut up now. I would ask for someone to kill me, but I get that anyway.  
KaraDel: LeLe, breathe. No, we are NOT having a threesome. Ewww! I am appalled that you would even think that.  
LeLu: Ok, I think I am ok now, and I need to get some more work done if I am going to have fun tonight. I will see you guys at 6. Have a good evening everyone.  
KaraDel: By LeLe.  
LeLu has left the group chat.  
KaraDel: Really?! Like really?? You just had to tell her that story?!  
LexieD: Kara, chill. Lena is a smart woman. She will probably spend the rest of the evening until game night trying to figure out what we were trying to explain to her and when she does she will realize that you are gay. It will make it easier for you to tell her about your huge crush on her.  
KaraDel: I do NOT have a huge crush on Lena.  
MagSaw: Not scared to fly, not scared to take a bullet, but scared to tell the woman you love how you feel little Danvers? That’s actually kind of cute.  
LexieD has changed KaraDel to BabyGayD  
BabyGayD: Alex! Why did you do that? Change it back.  
LexieD: I’ll make you a deal. As soon as you tell Lena, I’ll hop on here and change it back.  
MagSaw: If I would have done it, she would have gotten a lowercase d since she is little Danvers, haha.  
LexieD: Hmmm, didn’t consider that.  
LexieD changed BabyGayD to BabyGayd  
MagSaw: I think it suits her……  
BabyGayd has changed LexieD to LexieGay  
BabyGayd has changed MagSaw to SawGay  
SawGay: Really Kara? What does that even mean?  
BabyGayd: It means that you saw that Alex was gay before she did. ROTFL.  
SawGay: Come on babe, you gotta admit, that was a good one.  
LexieGay: Maybe a little.  
SawGay: Yeah, and you’re a little gay…  
LexieGay: You didn’t say that last night.  
LeLu has entered the group chat  
BabyGayd: REALLY? Can you guys not go through one chat without talking about shit I don’t need to hear about? Payback’s a bitch ya know?  
SawGay: I don’t think that is something that we have to worry about Kara, because you are NEVER going to tell Lena how you feel about her.  
LeLu: Kara…… Do you not want to be friends anymore? It’s because of my last name, isn’t it?  
BabyGayd: NO! I’m mean like no, I will always be your friend Lee. Maggie doesn’t know what she is saying.  
LeLu: Maggie, did I do something to offend you or Alex? If so, whatever it was. I’m sorry.  
SawGay: No, it’s nothing like that. I think I’m going to go. I have a little more paperwork I need to fill out before I get off work. Bye guys. See ya later babe.  
LexieGay: Laters babe.  
SawGay has left the chat.  
LeLu: Why did y’all change your names?  
LexieGay: You should ask Kara that question.  
LeLu: Kara??  
BabyGayd: No reason, just messing around.  
LeLu: So, why is your name BabyGayd?  
BabyGayd: Uhhh. Not sure. Alex, why did you pick that name for me?  
LexieGay: RME… Kara, put on your adult boxers already.  
BabyGayd:……………  
LexieGay PM with BabyGayd  
Kara, it was hard for me to come out, and yeah at first I thought Maggie rejected me, but look at us now. We couldn’t be happier. Take a chance. It is so worth it!  
LexieGay has left the PM  
LeLu: Why can’t we change our own names?  
LexieGay: Hmmm. I never thought about that.  
BabyGayd: I can change it for you LeLe. Want me too?  
LeLu: Sure Kar. Thanks.  
BabyGayd has changed LeLu to LenaLicious  
LenaLicious: That’s an interesting choice. I kinda like it… How did you come up with that Kar?  
BabyGayd: Lena, would it be ok if I came over?  
LenaLicious: Sure Kar. Is everything ok?  
BabyGayd: It will be.  
BabyGayd has left the chat  
LenaLicious: Alex, you still here?  
LexieGay: Yeah  
LenaLicious: Any clue what is going on with your sister?  
LexieGay: Yeah. It’s not my story to tell, but I’m sure your’ll understand soon enough.  
LexieGay has left the chat  
LenaLicious has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also thinking about making a story out of game night? What do you guys think? Any ideas or requests? Leave me a comment and I'll reply. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support!


	3. Super Group Chat #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Super Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't as long as the other 2, but I have been having major writer's block. I finally was able to come up with an idea, but wanted to go ahead and post this part before I dove in to write the rest. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it as much as the last 2, and I promise that the next chapter will be funnier and I'm planning on adding a twist that you'll never see coming.

Alex=LexieGay  
Kara=BabyGayd  
Maggie=SawGay  
Lena=Lenalicious  
Winn-WinShot  
James=JimO  
Mon-El=Olmen  
Sam=IAsSam  


  
Group Chat #3  
SawGay joined the group chat  
SawGay invited LexieGay and BabyGayd  
LexieGay joined the group chat  
BabyGayd joined the group chat  
BabyGayd invited Lenalicious, WinShot, JimO and Olmen  
Lenalicious joined the group chat  
WinShot joined the group chat  
Olmen joined the group chat  
JimO joined the group chat  
Lenalicious: So, how did everyone like playing strip Twister and strip Uno last night?  
BabyGayd:  I always win! How did you beat me?!  
LexieGay: Kara has been pouting ever since last night, Lena.  
SawGay: Just give her some pizza and pot stickers and she’ll be over it real quick. LOL.  
BabyGayd: Hardy har har Maggie.  
IAsSam: I thought that entire tub of ice cream that she ate last night would have helped.  
LexieGay: Naw, she always eats an entire tub of ice cream during every game night.  
IAsSam: Wow, so jealous. Kara, you must have an amazing metabolism.  
BabyGayd: Something like that. ;-)  
WinShot: Seriously Lena, how did you win? You had never played before.  
Lenalicious: Whether it’s in the bedroom or the boardroom, I was trained to excel at everything I do.  
BabyGayd: (blush)  
SawGay: That is why you are called baby gay…… Haha.  
JimO: Well, I think Lena did great last night.  
Olmen: You would say that.  
WinShot: James, do you not know what the word gay means?  
Olmen: James is gay?!?!  
JimO: NO!!!!!  
WinShot: I was referring to the fact that James doesn’t know that Lena is gay…  
Olmen: Oh…… Ok  
Olmen: Wait… How could he not know, weren’t they sleeping together just a month ago?  
Lenalicious: MonEl, yeah, he’s the reason I’m gay.  
JimO: Wow, thanks Lena. I’m out.  
JimO has left the chat  
Lenalicious: Oh well, he was a bore anyway. So, when’s the next game night?  
BabyGayd: We have one every Friday night to celebrate the weekend. You are always welcome to join Lena.  
Lenalicious: Thank you Kara.  
BabyGayd: Welcome.  
IAsSam: So, any ideas for some new games?  
WinShot: Has anyone ever played Cards Against Humanity?  
LexieGay: I played it back in college, it was awesome!  
SawGay: Same here.  
Lenalicious: I obviously haven’t.  
IAsSam: Me neither.  
Olmen: I’ve never even heard of that.  
BabyGayd: That’s only because you’re new on earth. However, Alex, why haven’t you ever told me about it?  
LexieGay: Because when I first learned to play it, you were too young?  
BabyGayd: How was I too young? When I was 13, I was already smarter than you.  
LexieGay: It’s an adult game. I wasn’t going to teach you about it when you were only 16!!  
BabyGayd: But that doesn’t explain to me why you didn’t tell me about it when I was old enough.  
LexieGay: Because by then I had forgotten about having played it because I was too busy concentrating on my classwork.  
BabyGayd: Fine, so can we play it this Friday?  
WinShot: Absolutely!!!  
Lenalicious: How did y’all start game night anyway?  
LexieGay: One night Kara and I were looking for a movie, but couldn’t find anything that we agreed on, so I suggested that we play games instead. Kara was getting tired of me whooping her ass every time, and she commented that she wished that we had more people to play with. Therefore, the next week we invited some of our friends and co-workers over, and Friday night game night officially was born.  
SawGay: Hey babe, do you remember the game night where we played Truth or Dare and Kara had to go outside in her sports bra and boxers?  
LexieGay: Yeah, seriously, her face was red for an entire week when I even said the word under where.  
BabyGayd: I swear, if we ever play that again, you are really going to regret that night.  
LexieGay: I highly doubt that… Haha.  
BabyGayd: Want to make a bet?  
LexieGay: Ok, I bet you a tub of Cherry Garcia that I will win another game of Truth or Dare!  
BabyGayd: You’re on. When you lose, I’ll be expecting my mint chocolate chip icecream within 24 hours.  
WinShot: I’ve got $20 on Alex. Who’s with me?  
BabyGayd: Really Winn? You’ve known me longer than Alex!!!  
WinShot: Sorry?  
Lenalicious: I’ll take $20 on Kara.  
BabyGayd: Thank you Lena…  
Olmen: I’ll also go for $20 on Kara.  
SawGay: I think y’all already know who my bet’s on.  
WinShot: Sam, your turn. Who has your bet?  
IAsSam: Ummmmm. Not really sure. Do I have to pick?  
LexieGay: Nah, it’s cool. At least if you don’t, then it will stay even.  
Olmen: Why don’t we play Truth or Dare Chat?  
BabyGayd: I think that’s the smartest thing you’ve said all week. I’m game. Alex?  
LexieGay: I’m actually at work right now Kara, maybe later.  
BabyGayd: Bawk, bawk, bawk. For a badass agent, you can be quite the chicken sometimes.  
LexieGay: I am not, I’m just really busy.  
BabyGayd: If you’re so busy, then tell me why you’re sitting in your lab spinning around in your chair?  
LexieGay: How did you know that? Where are you hiding?  
BabyGayd: I’ll tell you if you’ll agree to play the game.  
LexieGay: Fine, I’ll play. Now tell me where you’re hiding…


	4. Group Chat #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare Chat. Does it go right, or does it go wrong? Read the chat to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration strikes when it strikes. I never imagined that I'd wake up this morning and throw this together, but here it is. 
> 
> Kudos are greatly appreciated.

Alex=LexieGay  
Kara=BabyGayd  
Maggie=SawGay  
Lena=Lenalicious  
Winn-WinShot  
Mon-El=Olmen  
Sam=IAsSam

Group Chat #4  
BabyGayd joined the group chat  
BabyGayd invited LexieGay, SawGay and Lenalicious  
LexieGay joined the group chat  
SawGay joined the group chat  
LexieGay invited WinShot  
Lenalicious joined the group chat  
Lenalicious invited IAsSam  
WinShot joined the group chat  
WinShot invited Olmen  
IAsSam joined the group chat  
Olmen joined the group chat

BabyGayD: So, just to let everyone in the group know, I was hiding behind a large stack of boxes that held Alex’s medical supplies that she was “too busy” to put up, lol. So, who’s ready for Truth or Dare Chat?  
Olmen: How are you guys going to play ToD Chat when you’re in the same room as each other?  
LexieGay: It will actually work better that way so we can make sure that the other person is not cheating.  
SawGay: See, ain’t my babe smart?  
Lenalicious: Mine is smarter.  
Lenalicious: Wait, I mean Kara… Kara is smarter.  
Lenalicious: Nevermind. Let’s just watch the game.  
BabyGayD: (blush) Thanks Lena.  
WinShot: Who goes first?  
LexieGay: We flipped a coin. I get to go first.  
Olmen: This should be interesting.  
BabyGayd: So, Alex. Truth or Dare?  
LexieGay: Truth.  
BabyGayd: Ok, since you have came out, is there any other girl besides Maggie that you have developed a crush on?  
LexieGay: ……Um……Yes?  
SawGay: Really?  
LexieGay: We’ll talk about it later, ok babe?  
SawGay: Promise?  
LexieGay: Yes. Now, Kara. Truth or Dare.  
BabyGayd: Dare.  
LexieGay: Ooh, showing off huh? Ok. I dare you (right now) to go kiss your secret crush…  
BabyGayd: Alex!!! Reallly?!?!?!  
LexieGay: Really, or else you lose.  
BabyGayd PMed LexieGay  
BabyGayd: As Kara or SG?  
LexieGay: Kara, of course. Just speed over there and then change into Kara then change back before you speed over here. Easy.  
BabyGayd: RME. Fine!!  
(Regular Chat)  
SawGay: You guys still here?  
LexieGay: Yeah, just PMing. She’s on her way right now.  
SawGay: How will we know if she did it or not?  
LexieGay: She’s my little sister, I’ll know. Haha.  
Lenalicious: Guys, Supergirl just came flying into my office, gave me a kiss on my cheek and then turned around and left. Is there something going on with red K again?  
SawGay: ROTFLMFAO!!!  
LexieGay: ……………  
WinShot: Um, not that I know of, lol.  
Olmen: Kara, you got some splainin to do!  
BabyGayd: Ok, your turn Alex. Truth or Dare?  
LexieGay: Dare.  
BabyGayd: Oooh, now it gets interesting… Hmmm… I dare you to tell the group who you have a crush on……  
LexieGay: KARA!!!  
BabyGayd: What? If you don’t want to do it, that’s cool. Just make sure you pick up my ice cream on the way home from work.  
LexieGay: ……………  
BabyGayd: See, I told you I’d get you back…  
LexieGay: Kara, that is so not fair.  
BabyGayd: Payback’s a bitch. At least I’m not making you run around outside half naked. Although……  
LexieGay: FINE!!! I have a crush on Sam!!!!! Is everyone happy now?  
IAsSam: Really?  
LexieGay: ……… :-( Yeah Sam, I’m sorry.  
IAsSam: Don’t be sorry. You can’t help the way you feel, and if it makes it any better. I’ve had a crush on you since the day I met you.  
LexieGay: Really???  
IAsSam: JBH.  
SawGay: Still here…  
LexieGay: Sry babe. I can’t lose this game. Speaking of which, Kara, truth or dare?  
BabyGayd: Truth.  
LexieGay: I was hoping you’d say that… Haha. Who do you have a crush on?  
BabyGayd: ALEX!!! Really?!?!  
LexieGay: Yup, fair’s fair…  
BabyGayd: I hate you!!!  
LexieGay: Remind me of that on your wedding day, hahahaha.  
BabyGayd: Anything but that please?  
LexieGay: Ok, how about my Cherry Garcia?  
BabyGayd: Fine!!!!! Lena, I kissed you on your cheek because I was too scared to tell you how I really feel. The truth is that when I started hanging out with you, I started to develop feelings for you. I’m sorry. If don’t want to be my friend anymore, I understand. I’ll leave you alone.  
WinShot:………………………  
LexieGay: Winn, can you not drool all over the government’s floor?  
Olmen: WTF?!?!  
SawGay: Figures MonEl would get that earth expression correct…  
IAsSam: Damn, shit deep now.  
Lenalicious: What took you so long Kara?  
LexieGay: WAIT?!?! You knew?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Lenalicious: I started suspecting around the time that she brought me dinner from Big Belly Burgers, but my suspicions weren’t confirmed until she didn’t give up on me when everyone else thought I was guilty of breaking Metallo out of jail. As far as the other thing. I had suspected for a while, but I got my chance to confirm that on the night that she saved me after my mother and Metallo kidnapped me. I pretended to be knocked out. I knew that she wouldn’t let me die. As we were flying out, I heard you and Winn yell her real name, and it was confirmed. But I wanted for her to tell me when she was ready, and then also realize that even though I’d known all along, I had never told anyone else.  
BabyGayd: Ok, the only thing I can think to say right now is…… Holy chocolate starfish…… Batman!!! Wait a minute, you knew that it was me who just kissed you on your cheek, but you acted like you didn’t know?  
Lenalicious: Yup. And if you can get here in the next 30 seconds, I’ll give you a real kiss instead…  
SawGay: What was that noise?  
LexieGay: My sister just broke the sound barrier…  
WinShot: So, does that mean the game is over?  
Olmen: Who won?  
IAsSam: I’d call that a tie.  
MagSaw PM to IAsSam: Want to surprise Alex with a 3some?  
IAsSam: I thought you’d never ask.  
(Regular Chat)  
WinShot: Too bad the party is over and I’m still sitting here single.  
Olmen: I could help you rectify that Winn.  
WinShot: Wait, since when are you gay too?  
Olmen: Daxamites are bisexual from birth.  
WinShot: Wow, ok. Cool with me then. Later guys…  
WinShot has left the chat  
Olmen has left the chat  
MagSaw: So babe. What time you get off work?  
LexieGay: Should be around 6 unless something pops up.  
MagSaw: Oh, something will pop up after work, I can assure you of that… ;-)  
LexieGay: Mags!!!! We’re not the only ones left in this chat!!!  
MagSaw: Oh, I know, haha…… But for now, I have to go, the Captain’s calling me. Laters babe.  
LexieGay: Laters baby.  
MagSaw has left the chat.  
IAsSam: So, you have a crush on me huh?  
LexieGay: Um……  
IAsSam: No worries. I think it’s adorable, and don’t forget, I did say that I’ve got a crush on you too… ;-)  
LexieGay: I guess having a crush isn’t a big deal. I just feel bad because I really love Maggie. I’d never cheat on her.  
IAsSam: I totally understand, and I don’t expect you to do that at all. I know you’d never do that to someone you love. Well, I have to go for now. I’ll see you around Danvers.  
LexieGay: Laters Sam.


End file.
